El origen
by Doof-fan
Summary: Solía ser el novato de la OWCA. Jure lealtad a mis ideales...pero algo inesperado sucedió. Ahora he perdido mis recuerdos,mi identidad. Y tu, lector, tendrás una oportunidad de conocer dentro de mi, que fue lo que ocurrió el día, en el que mi existencia cambio para siempre, para nunca regresar. Bienvenido al interior de mi compleja realidad.


Un saludo a todos y bienvenidos a este fic, les agradezco darse el tiempo de leer n_n La verdad esta es una historia que hace un tiempo había pensado ¿Porque casi no hay fics sobre Platyborg en Español? Creo que conozco unos 2 y nada mas :S Me parece una mina de oro para escribir, y esta es mi versión de sus orígenes Como aviso hay violencia, no mucha en mi opinión pero la hay XD De verdad espero que disfruten la lectura, sentía que debía publicarla antes de que se me olvidara, de todas maneras este fic no tiene ninguna relación con mis otros proyectos y esta es mi versión personal de lo ocurrido, ustedes pueden tener la suya :)

Sin mas preámbulos, disfruten de la historia. De una fan para los fans ^^

**_Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, lo único propio es la idea y el dibujo de portada, que pueden encontrar en mi DA._**

* * *

Allí estaba yo sentado, observando como lentamente caían las gotas de lluvia sobre la calle sin cesar. Observar todo desde lo alto es tan gratificante. Puedo mirar toda esta ciudad que nos pertenece: Es nuestro imperio. Me temen. Me odian. Pero me respetan.

¿Mi vida pasada? Eso no importa, lo que importa es el presente, el ahora. Me levanto para hacer mi ronda habitual y escucho como mis piezas del frio metal suenan. Necesito una mantención. Iré después de terminar lo que tengo que hacer, es posible que pida una mejora a mis armas, siento que estas dejaron de hacer el daño que necesito como antes. Abro mis alas y comienzo a volar.

Puedo ver allá abajo como la gente corre asustada. Se esconden dónde pueden. Huyen como unos cobardes. Que inútiles ¿Acaso no saben que con solo identificarlos puedo encontrarlos? Encontré a un grupo de jóvenes de apariencia sospechosa. Me acerque de inmediato y vi como trataron de esconderse detrás de unos cubos de basura. Los mire de manera amenazadora, era cosa de tiempo para que llegaran los Normbots para apresarlos. Observe sus manos con mi ojo mecánico y vi que traían pancartas ¿Pretendían hace una huelga acaso? Que malagradecidos, Doofenshmirtz es el mejor líder que necesitaba esta decadente ciudad. Con mis armas destruyo sus carteles, y junto a ello sus ridículas esperanzas.

Ya oigo llegar a los robots. Aun no puedo creer que queden "rebeldes" que piensan que pueden lograr derrocar el gobierno de nuestro líder. Una vez que identifiquemos a todos los de esa Resistencia, podremos expandir nuestro dominio. Hasta ahora esa misión no ha sido exitosa como esperábamos. Mientras pienso en ello me dedico a hacer mi ronda, gracias a ello puedo encontrar un rato de diversión, como ahora. Los miro ser apresados, a ver si así aprenden la lección. Ojala les apliquen un castigo duro, ser comidos por el Goozim es mi preferido.

Me doy vuelta para seguir con la ronda, la calle esta desierta excepto por los Normbots. La gente está en su lugar y eso me alegra. Doy una pequeña sonrisa y abro mis alas para volver a planear, me dirijo a nuestra sede principal, el edificio de mi líder.

Una vez que llego hasta allí me doy cuenta de que está ocupado, mis mejoras tendrán que esperar un poco. Me senté a observar por la ventana, esperaba que terminara rápido para ver la condena de los humanos que encontré afuera. Gracias a mi aburrimiento juguetee un rato con mis armas. Tenía que afilar la espina de mi cola y mejorar un poco la estabilidad de mi vuelo, siento que me inclino un poco a la derecha. Me estaba empezando a aburrir ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Me levante con brusquedad y toque otra vez la puerta. No tenía mucha paciencia para esperar.

― ¿Puedes esperar un poco? Si vuelves a interrumpirme te desarmare ahora mismo ― La voz molesta del doctor me hablo detrás de la puerta. ― Solo me faltan cinco minutos.

Me volví a sentar y espere. Aunque a mi líder le guardo un gran respeto, algunas veces no puedo evitar odiarlo con pasión. Creo que debería cambiar algunas de sus estrategias y no subestimar tanto a la Resistencia. Intente advertirle que siento que nuestro gobierno se acerca a su fin, pero no quiso oírme. En ese momento me pregunte si una maquina como yo podía sentir corazonadas.

Aparte ese extraño pensamiento de mi cabeza. No recordaba cómo me habían robotizado, pero no importaba. Fue un cambio para mejor, un progreso para mi evolución personal. No era tiempo de cuestionar cosas de un pasado que poco y nada me importaba realmente. De pronto la puerta se abrió y el Dr. Doofenshmritz me hablo:

― Ya puedes pasar ― Dejo abierto para que pudiese entrar. ― Explícame cuál es tu problema, y que sea rápido.

Le mostré mis armas y abrí mis alas para que las examinara. Me observo con detenimiento y descubrió cual era el problema: Necesitaba mantenimiento urgente. Tal como yo lo supuse. Fui hasta la mitad del laboratorio para sentarme en una mesa y prepararme para el incómodo proceso del que sería parte.

A pesar de que sabía que la mantención era necesaria, era un proceso por lo demás incómodo. Era como si me desnudaran por completo, además de quedar completamente desprotegido y a merced de un ataque. Cerré mis ojos y nuevamente espere.

Como mi complexión era una especie de hibrido entre metal y mi cuerpo orgánico, cualquier error podía ser fatal. Solo sentía como me desarmaban lentamente y era expuesto. El momento más riesgoso de todo era cuando mi "casco" era removido. Allí prácticamente era la zona más vulnerable de mi y al mismo tiempo la más importante.

En ese momento me di cuenta de algo… ¿Era tan fuerte como yo creía…o era incluso más débil que antes de mi transformación? No quería pensar en algo así, nuevamente intente distraerme, pero fue imposible. Era un ser completamente dependiente de mi "creador" ¿Qué pasaría el día en que tuviese que separarme más de lo normal? ¿Mi mantenimiento tendría que ser detenido? No podía ser…De seguro estaba delirando gracias a mi desarme.

Sentí un agudo dolor en mi cabeza ¿Qué pasaba? Por unos instantes me asuste ¿Miedo? Esa palabra…hace tanto que no pensaba en esa palabra. Luego de ese momento de agonizante dolor, recordé la última vez que había sentido algo como el "_miedo_"

* * *

Recuerdo cuando era un ornitorrinco común. Recuerdo a unos niños y a una familia. Recuerdo haber sido…_feliz. _Recuerdo que fue lo que provoco mi accidente. Recuerdo la última vez que fui normal antes de que mis partes orgánicas fueran totalmente remplazadas por el frio y duro material.

Yo era solo un novato. El nuevo de la agencia, la OWCA. Estaba tremendamente contento y emocionado por empezar a luchar contra el crimen de la ciudad. El lugar donde vivíamos, Danville, necesitaba urgente un agente de elite para combatir al doctor que poco a poco estaba ganando poder. Mi jefe me había enviado a hacer un reconocimiento y a informar cuales serían sus movimientos y cuál era su plan actual. Saberlo era de suma importancia para evitar un golpe de estado que hace mucho que se estaba anunciando. La situación actual de la ciudad tampoco ayudaba, podía darme cuenta de ello. El alcalde lo único que hacía era tomar malas decisiones y la guerra civil estaba a punto de estallar. Temía más que nada por mis dueños a los que yo quería mucho y amaba con todo mi ser. Sabía los riesgos de la misión, pero asumí con responsabilidad mi lugar y deber, partí de inmediato hacia la guarida de mi enemigo.

Una vez que empecé a acercarme, pensé si había sido buena idea. Mi mente me hacía saber que algo no andaba bien. Algo iba a pasar, y no sería bueno. Sentía una sensación de incertidumbre sobre mi que no podía apartar. Solo apreté con fuerza los puños y enfrente a lo que fuese que ocurriera. No podía dejarme caer tan pronto.

Logre infiltrarme en la guarida del doctor. El lugar estaba lleno de unos robots de color negro. Tuve que hacer uso de todas mis habilidades disponibles para lograr esquivarlos con éxito, una vez que avance lo suficiente pude ver a mi enemigo al parecer ajustando las partes finales de su diabólico plan.

Me escondí detrás de unas máquinas y comencé a anotar todo lo que veía. Al parecer los robots se llamaban "Normbots" y eran la pieza clave en la invasión que tendría lugar… ¿Ahora?

Mis oídos no podían dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. Doofenshmirtz planeaba lanzar ya la invasión y yo era el único que lo sabía. Tenía que detenerlo ahora, y completamente solo. Me cuestione durante un rato los riesgos de hacerlo. Por un lado, si no hacía nada lo más probable es que el doctor lograra su objetivo de dominar la ciudad y eso le costara a mi familia vivir con miedo de vivir en una tiranía, por otro lado, si me atrevía a frenarlo, lo más probable es que me derrotara y nunca volviera a ver a mis niños ¿Qué haría? Parecía que cualquier opción que eligiera era un camino sin salida.

No debí pensar durante tanto tiempo, sentí una mano atraparme detrás mío y me enfrente cara a cara con mi enemigo. No me imagino mi rostro de terror al haber sido descubierto.

― Vaya, vaya ― Dijo con una sonrisa ― Así que este es el novato que enviaron a detenerme. Esperaba algo más serio de parte de Monograma

Lo mire con odio y lo golpee con mi cola. Aproveche el momento de confusión para correr y lograr escapar. Tenía que avisar a la agencia.

― ¡Normbots! ¡Atrápenlo! ― Lo oí gritar con furia mi captura

De improvisto unos cinco de los seres mecánicos me cerraron el paso. Busque con la mirada alguna opción de huir, pero ya me habían cercado.

Tome mi gancho de mi sombrero y lo use para apuntar al techo, de esa manera pude ganar algo de tiempo. Lo use para saltar sobre mis captores y seguir con mi huida. Lástima que en ese momento uno de ellos disparara su laser cortando la cuerda que me sostenía. Caí desde unos siete metros, me golpee la cabeza.

― Ahora tráiganlo conmigo, tengo un plan especial para el

Mire a mi alrededor con horror. El golpe había sido muy fuerte, no sentía las piernas. En ese momento experimente no solo el miedo, sino el terror. Al momento de caer olvide mi entrenamiento y rechace mal la caída. Lo último que sentí fue como me tomaban y mi conciencia dormirse por un rato.

Al momento de abrir los ojos sentía un dolor agudo en mi cráneo. Pude mover un poco mi cuello y me vi acostado en una especie de cama metálica. Curiosamente no sentía el resto de mi cuerpo y me dolía un ojo ¿Qué había pasado? Observe a mi alrededor, estaba oscuro.

― Veo que por fin has despertado ― Vi al doctor vestido de negro acercarse a mi, trate de apartarme pero no logre que mi cuerpo respondiera ― Me sorprendió tu valentía para enfrentarte a mis Normbots

No supe si lo decía en burla o con un tono de admiración. Cualquiera que fuese deseaba escapar de aquí. Apenas pude mover mis dedos.

― Lastima que no pudieses escapar ― Se acercó un poco más ― Parecer ser un agente con un gran potencial

No me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esto. Sentí como sudaba de nervios, necesitaba que la agencia me rescatara ya.

― Por lo mismo, te has ganado mi respeto como enemigo, Perry el ornitorrinco ―Sabia mi nombre, eso tampoco me gusto para nada ― Toda tu información estaba en tu sombrero

Mire con mi ojo arriba de mi cabeza. Efectivamente no tenía mi fedora.

― Vi en ti lo que faltaba para completar mi invasión: Un aliado ― ¿Acaso había oído bien? Jamás me uniría a él, nunca ― Una lástima lo de tu accidente.

Sabía que había caído de una altura considerable, pero no creí que me dañara tanto ¿Qué me paso? Busque con la mirada alguna respuesta.

― Cuando caíste te golpeaste la cabeza muy fuerte. Te desmayaste por eso y perdiste la sensibilidad de tus nervios. Cuando le pedí a mis Normbots que te trajeran uno de ellos te ataco de todas maneras y te hirió casi de muerte.

Abrí el ojo con asombro. Eso quiere decir que tuve la muerte al frente mío, cara a cara. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser.

― Es por eso que estas ahora en esta camilla. No sobrevivirás mucho tiempo sin ayuda y yo necesito un general.

Comprendí hacia donde estaba tomando el rumbo la conversación. Prácticamente estaba arrinconado sin opción de elegir. Era lealtad o muerte.

No quería aceptar el trato pero no parecía haber otra forma. Tal vez…tal vez si aceptaba encontraría la forma de escapar y contactarme con mis dueños.

― Veras, el proceso es sencillo. Remplazare las partes que no funcionan por partes robotizadas. Pero recuerda, debes jurarme lealtad eterna.

Cerré mi ojo con pesar. Tendría que aceptar el trato. Al parecer entendió mi gesto porque se puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

Pude mover un poco más mi cuello y dirigir la vista hacia un espejo que estaba colgado al fondo. Lo que vi me paralizo de horror.

Mi rostro…había perdido mi ojo. Lo único que podía apreciarse era la cuenca donde se supone que debería estar mi globo ocular. Mire hacia otro lado, sentí como una lagrima caía de mi. No podía ser. Era un monstruo. Sentí como tiritaba de miedo. Lo peor fue ver el resto de mi cuerpo con mis patas destrozadas y casi muertas. Mi cuerpo…era básicamente una cascara vacía en donde se albergaba mi alma quebrada. Llore en silencio. Sentía como mi mente comenzaba a delirar con pensamientos horribles sobre lo ocurrido ¿Qué sería de mi? ¿Después de mi robotización siquiera seria reconocible? Ahora nadie que me conociera podría decir quién era yo. Simplemente era otro, una criatura destrozada luchando con sus últimas fuerzas por conseguir un poco de vida que lentamente se escapaba con cada herida y corte que iba encontrando en mí. De seguro por dentro estaba aún peor. Destrozado. Invalido. _Derrotado._

Simplemente sentí como se me caía el alma de vergüenza. Mi primera misión y había fallado estrepitosamente. No podía volver en estas condiciones. Mi jefe, la agencia, mi familia ¿Qué pensarían al verme? Simplemente verían derrota, ya no verían a aquel ornitorrinco, verían al fracaso hecho en vida. O muerte. La verdad ya no sabía que es lo que era ya.

Toda mi lucha, tirada por la borda. Estaba reducido a nada, haciendo tratos con el enemigo y sin posibilidad alguna de hacer algo. Completamente sometido y sumiso. Sentí una ira interior rugir como fiera. Nunca había tenido esa sensación antes de sentirse basura. Ya no valía nada para nadie. Reducido a una simple excusa de vida.

Vi como el doctor volvía con las piezas metálicas. En ese momento ya tenía asumido mi destino. Solo me deje llevar. Ya no era yo quien controlara los hilos de mi destino. Ya no tenía voluntad propia de mis acciones. Nunca más.

Paso un largo rato. No podía acostumbrarme a mi nuevo yo. Simplemente no podía todavía visualizarme como un cyborg, una mezcla entre lo orgánico y lo inorgánico. Un insulto a la naturaleza. Un claro ejemplo de soberbia humana al enfrentarse a la corriente de lo natural. Sencillamente no podía aceptarme nunca más.

Pero una parte de mi sentía profundamente un extraño agradecimiento. La agencia no me había rescatado. Se habían olvidado de mí y me habían abandonado a mi suerte…en cambio el hombre que tenía frente a mi me había salvado la vida. Tal vez fue buscando un beneficio, pero lo había hecho a pesar de nuestra enemistad. No podía comprender aquel sentimiento. Llegue a creer que había perdido un poco de humanidad remplazada por kilos de metal. Los sentimientos eran algo que se escapada de mi en este momento. Solo pude jurarle lealtad. Era mi manera de decirle gracias, gracias por no dejarme agonizar lentamente y hundido en humillación. Pero no tendría piedad con quienes me abandonaron. Pronto sentirían el peso de mi venganza sobre ellos, experimentarían lo que es la furia echa poder. Sabrían lo que es sentirse desvalido sin que nadie los rescatara, tal vez de esa manera aprenderían la lección.

Pensé en mis dueños por última vez. El pequeño Phineas, su hermano Ferb, y la mayor Candace. Solo espere que nada malo les pasara. Me prepare para liderar la invasión, me preocuparía de que nada los dañara. En silencio les pedí perdón. Perdón por cualquier tontería que hiciera mientras no estaba en mis cabales. Solo desee en silencio no dañarlos realmente.

Perdónenme por favor.

En ese momento mi mente fue reseteada y programada solo para ejecutar y obedecer. Nada más existía en mi a partir de ahora.

* * *

Desperté de mi mantenimiento de golpe gracias a ese agudo dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento. Con mis patas me agarre el cráneo, no podía soportarlo. Sentía que me desfallecía en ese instante. Sabía que esto podía ocurrir, solo espere que el dolor se fuera tal como ocurrían las otras veces. Ese extraño recuerdo de mi vida pasada no hacía más que empeorar la situación, me confundía, se escapaba de mi razonamiento. Recordé de golpe quien era realmente. Y me horroriza al darme cuenta de todo el daño que había hecho.

Me levante rápidamente, debía encontrarlos ¿Querrían verme? Esperaba no haberles echo daño mientras no estaba consiente. Era lo que más deseaba, haber protegido a mi familia.

Corrí hacia la puerta lo más rápido que me permitían las pesadas piezas de metal. Ya iba a llegar, me prepare para salir y volar para poder encontrarlos. Sin darme cuenta llore en silencio arrepentido de todos mis males.

― ¡Platyborg!¡A donde crees que vas! ― Mi enemigo me hablo, envió a un Normbot a cerrarme el paso, me prepare para la batalla ― No puedo creerlo, otra vez recuperaste tu memoria

Lo mire con furia. Me había despojado de todo lo que era, me había obligado a dañar a la gente que alguna vez jure proteger, me había quitado todo lo que yo era.

Presiono un botón y el dolor insufrible regreso. Caí al suelo cegado por el sufrimiento. No podía caer rendido ante algo así, no me rendiría nuevamente.

― No te preocupes, Platyborg. Todo volverá a la normalidad ― Presiono otro botón y sentí nuevamente mi mente vaciarse poco a poco. Estaba perdiendo otra vez mis recuerdos.

Solo pido, que por favor me perdonen. Phineas, Ferb,Candace. Los amo

Juro que me reuniré con ustedes en un futuro no muy lejano, pero por favor…no me teman.

Luego de eso, no recordé nada más.

Me vi tirado en el piso del laboratorio ¿Qué había pasado? Arrepentido me limpie el polvo y me prepare para obedecer. Le debía la vida a mi líder. Lo único que tengo escrito en mi programación es que el me salvo la vida de una muerte segura. Hice un gesto de obediencia con mi mano y camine afuera con calma.

Había una ejecución que nos esperaba.

* * *

Originalmente el fic era mucho mas violento y oscuro, sobre todo en la parte donde relate el accidente de Platyborg, pero luego lo cambie porque no quedaba bien ubicado y no avanzaba la trama XD De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y espero que esto inspire para que la gente escriba mas sobre Perry y/o Doof sobre todo de la segunda dimensión.

**Un saludo cordial de Doof-Fan c:**


End file.
